


This is Me Now

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), Multi, PTSD, Pansexual Minho, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Protective Stiles, Protective Thomas, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Werecat Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills after three years, the pack can hardly believe it. But Stiles is different. He's Thomas now.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski onesided, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minho (Maze Runner)/Theo Raeken, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day :)

"Thomas, get your shuck ass over here!" Minho yells.

"Min, slim it. C'mon, I have a lead on where Newt is." I say, walking north.

"Dude, Newt told us where he was, remember? He told us through the bond?" Minho asks like I'm a shuckhead.

 **You are a shuckhead, Tommy** -Newt broadcasts through the bond.

 **You are a slinthead.-** I joke

 **Slim it you two, I'm tryna concentrate-** Minho.

 **Is it difficult?** \- I grin.

 **Shuck-** Minho grumbles. I run towards where I think Newt is. Minho follows. See, Minho, Newt, and I, are pack. Newt is the Alpha, and he is a werecat. Minho is a beta, and he is a kitsune. I'm a werefox, and I'm a beta too. SInce we've been through so much, we can telepathically communicate. I keep running until I think I'm here. Minho catches up. I reload my gun and run in.

"Newt! Newtie" I yell.

"Tommy!" I hear him say. I locate the voice and run up the stairs, until I see his sandy-blond hair. 

"Newtie." I say and hug him through the ropes tying him up. Minho finally catches up and sees us hugging.

"Guys." He warns, and I turn to see a ton of people. A pack.

"Stiles?" The one with olive skin and an ugly tattoo with two bands says. 

"Who are you?" I demand, putting my gun up. He puts his hands up.

"Stiles, it's me, Scott." He says. I turn to Newt and Minho. They just shrug.

"Tommy... I think they knew you from before." Newt says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"So- so my name was Stiles? That's my real name?" I ask in disbelief. They nod.

"Thomas." Minho says and puts his hand on my other shoulder.

"I'm fine. This is kind of a lot to take in." I joke.

"How bout we introduce ourselves? Tommy, put down the gun. Min, slim it for like two bloody minutes so that we don't mess things up with Tommy's old friends." Newt says. I put down my gun. Minho smirks.

"No promises, you shanks." He laughs. I do too.

"Okay, I'm Thomas." I introduce.

"You're Stiles." A pretty girl with strawberry blond hair says. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Stiles anymore, I'm Thomas." I stutter, stepping back.

 **Hey you shuckhead, it's okay.-** Minho offers support.

"You know, Min, sometimes when you offer support it end up being either kinda mean or insincere." I grin.

"Hey, ya know what shank, Newt is the one who's supposed to be giving support." He turns to glare at Newt.

"Well, I'm Newt. This is Minho. Slim it Min, I'm not letting you introduce yourself by yourself." Newt smirks.

"You guys act like I'm a baby." Minho complains.

"You are a baby, Min, but let's let these shanks introduce themselves." I say, slapping the back of Minho's head.

"I'm Lydia." The girl with strawberry blond hair says.

"I'm Scott." He introduces.

"I'm Malia." A pretty girl with shortish hair says.

"I'm Liam." A young boy with blond hair smiles,

"I'm Derek." An older man with a stubble says.

"I'm Isaac." A boy with blond hair says.

"I'm Theo." A boy with brown hair says.

"I'm Jackson." A rich looking boy sighs.

"I'm Kira!" A girl smiles.

"Nice to meet you all." Newt smiles softly.

 **Tommy, you good?** \- He asks through the bond. I nod. 

"Who's your Alpha?" Minho demands.

"Hey, shuckhead, slim it, they aren't gonna wanna work with us if you yell." I say. Minho grins. I slap the back of his head again.

"I'm the Alpha, and Derek is my second." Scott says.

"I'm our Alpha, and both Tommy and Min are my second." Newt shrugs.

"How is that possible? You can't have two seconds. It doesn't work that way." Lydia says.

"It does if you have a pack with more than fifteen people. We were both seconds when the pack was bigger." Minho says softly, thinking about the people we've lost. I squeeze his shoulder. 

"Shit, we're sorry-" Scott says, moving closer. My eyes flash. Yellow. Scott steps back. 

"Shuck, sorry, I'm not used to people other then these shanks tryna be close unless they wanna kill me." I sigh. Scott shakes his head.

"It's okay, St-Thomas. Can we call you Tom?" He asks, and I tense. Minho puts a hand on my shoulder, and Newt sends calming energy through the bond. I take a breath.

"No, the answer is no." Minho supplies. "Hey, shank, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm here, Newt's here, we're here, okay? I told Gall where we were, so he should be here in a day, Fry too. We are here." Minho says, actually being supportive. I calm down.

"Hey hey, you were actually supportive!" I exclaim.

"I have my moments, you slinthead." Minho laughs.

"Sorry bout that, few bad memories, you know. It would be fantastic if you guys just call him Thomas." Newt says. They nod.

"When did you become a supernatural?" Derek asks.

"Alby had to turn me when I got bit by a griever." I answer. He nods.

"Then why isn't Alby your Alpha?" Isaac asks. Minho sighs.

"You bloody shanks don't get it, do you? Me, Min, Tommy, Gally, and Fry are the only ones still alive. So if we say a name that's not one of those, don't shucking ask. We've been through hell and back, so show some shucking compassion and don't mention it because they aren't great memories, I can think of maybe two memories that were actually good." Newt says, furious.

"That time when we had a food fight and Fry got pissed but then he joined in and poured juice all over Gally's hair." I smile softly. 

"When Thomas came out of the box and started running but then face planted." Minho snickers.

"Shuckhead." I mutter. The other pack just watches in amusement but also sadness.

"Sorry. We're a bit on edge. Can you show us where the biggest building in Beacon Hills is?" I request. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns more about the Gladers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day :) Thomas/Stiles pov

“Shuck you.” Minho laughs.

“Shank.” I snicker. Newt laughs from beside me. The other pack trails behind us, whispering. I use my hearing to hear them.

“Stiles is different.” Lydia says. I laugh. Newt and Minho do too, also listening in.

 **Astute** **observation** **-** Minho says through the bond. I elbow him, chuckling. 

“Good that.” I say. I put my arms around their shoulders, and walk. They laugh but let me do it.

"Turn left here." Scott says. We turn left. 

"Remember that first day you came up to the Glade? You were an ugly shank. But now here you are, buff and good-looking." Minho grins. I snort.

"I think I was always a buff and good-looking shank." I say. Newt laughs.

"Sure. Mhm." Newt says.

"You know what, Min, you were an ugly shank too." I laugh. He sighs.

"I was, wasn't I?" Minho sighs again. I laugh.

"Don't worry, you look fine now you slinthead." I chuckle. We approach a big building. 

"Biggest buildin' in Becaon Hills?" Newt asks, looking behind us. Derek nods. We bring out our guns. 

"What are you guys looking for?" Liam asks.

"WCKD. The organization that trapped us in the maze." I say simply. 

"They’re back in the Scorch, but we’ve heard rumors that they’re comin’ here cuzza Tommy.” Newt says. 

“Shuck you T.” Minho laughs.

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you guys.” I mumble. Newt and Minho both laugh.

“It’s my charming personality and Newt’s dazzling looks.” Minho grins. I laugh. The Pack just laughs at the interaction.

“If things go to plan, we’ll be up and out in a few. If things don’t go to plan, stay back.” I say.

“We can help!” Scott exclaims. I laugh.

“You need experience with the stuff that WICKED comes up with. C’mon, let’s go.” Minho says, and we run in. Nothing. 

**See anything?** \- Minho asks. 

**Nothing.** \- I reply

I look behind the Pack and sigh. 

“Move away shucks!” I yell and shoot twice, seeing a figure.

“Aye Thomas that’s not nice you shank.” I hear a familiar voice say. The two figures walk closer.

“Fry! Gall! Holy shuck you guys are here!” I say and run to hug them. They laugh and hug back. Minho and Newt run over to see what’s happening, and then they join the hug.

“I missed you guys so much.” I grin.

“Hey you shank if you start cryin’ on me you’re never getting another taste of my famous stew.” Fry threatens. I laugh.

“Can we have stew tonight?” Minho asks. Fry laughs.

“Of course.” He says, and we grin.

“Uh guys?” Liam says, and we turn. It’s a crank. 

“Shuck. Gall, Fry, grab a gun from those shanks over there, I gave it to the girl with strawberry blond hair and the guy with a stubble who literally scares me more than Janson.” I command. Frypan and Gally do as I say. I shoot three times, Minho shoots twice, Newt shoots six times, Fry and Gally shoot once each. The crank falls to the ground.

“Dead?” Frypan asks.

“Dead.” Newt replies. We sigh in relief.

“What the hell was that?” Derek demands.

“Bloody Crank. One o’ those touch ya, you’re as good as dead.” Newt says, angrily. 

“Why?” Malia asks.

“They’ll give you the Flare. You get that, you slowly lose your mind. Most of the Gladers are immune, except for this shank who isn’t.” Gally points at Newt. I grin.

“I missed you guys.” I say again. We share another group hug before leaving the building.

“Just like old times, eh?” Minho laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great day :)

Stiles for the first time was a blessing. But he’s changed. He says all these weird words and has new friends and doesn’t remember us. And he has this darkness in his eyes, like he’s been through so much. Derek is pissed because him and Stiles were a thing, but now they’re not. It’s kinda obvious that Stiles likes the British kid, Newt. Just the way they look at each other. 

“Newt, get your shuck ass over here and join the chain!” I hear Stiles laugh, his arms linked with Minho’s and the dark skinned boy, with the tall one linked with Minho. There’s a little part of him that’s still there. It’s small, but the little jokes he makes? That’s Stiles.

“Say it politely and I’ll think about it, Tommy.” Newt laughs. Stiles sighs.

“Newt, my Alpha and best friend, will you please, please, grace us with your presence and join the chain?” Stiles says sarcastically. Newt grins. 

“Why, of course, you bloody shank. Didn’t know I was that important but hey, who am I to complain?” He says in that British accent that I know the pack hates. 

“Would you all like to come for dinner?” Lydia offers. They turn to look at her in surprise, then look at each other and have what seems to be a silent conversation. Stiles nods.

“That would be absolutely fantastic. Gally wants burgers.” He smirks. Derek nods.

“Sure, we can have burgers and hot dogs.” Derek says, calmly. Stiles looks at us in disbelief.

“Holy shit.” He says. “Burgers sound so good right now, I mean I dunno what they are but like they sound amazing.” He grins and looks at Newt. Newt laughs at him.

“Tommy, a burger is like a sandwich but with beef and a different type of bread.” Newt explains. 

“How do you know this and I don’t?” Stiles laughs.

“I’m just that amazing, Tommy.” Newt chuckles.

“You are not amazing shank remember that time you just had to make a fire while me and Thomas looked for food and it took you five hours?” Minho snorts. I laugh. Minho looks at me, then looks back.

“Ya know what you bloody-” Newt starts. Stiles cuts him off.

“So let’s not fight right now so that I can get my buggin’ burger.” Stiles says, and squeezes Newt’s shoulder. Newt relaxes instantly. 

“You said a Newt word!” Newt exclaims.

“You’ve rubbed off on me, dude.” Stiles sighs.

“Aye can we get food now? I’m starving.” The dark skinned kid says.

“Dude, what’s your name?” I ask. He laughs.

“I’m Frypan.” He says.

“Why do you all have weird names?” Liam asks. I elbow him. The other pack laughs.

“WICKED named us all after famous engineers. So like I’m Thomas Edison, Newt’s Isaac Newton, Gally is Gallileo, Fry is like Sigmund Freud, ya know?” Stiles explains. I nod.

“Let’s grab burgers.” I suggest. Stiles’ eyes light up.

“That would be awesome.” The Gally kid says. We walk back to the pack house and the other pack looks around in awe.

“No offense, Fry, but this kitchen looks way better than the Homestead.” Minho snickers from the kitchen. 

“I honestly agree dude, there’s so much food! I mean, we could feed like everyone in the Glade, and there’d probably be enough for thirds!” Frypan exclaims.

“Dude, look, they have a big table to eat at instead of the crap like three mini tables in the Homestead.” Stiles grins.

“They have a nice fire instead of the awful one over there.” Newt smiles. 

“They don’t have a Maze.” They all say in unison and grin. 

“Are you guys okay?” Isaac asks. They laugh.

“Been through a lot.” Minho answers smoothly.

“Yeah, and we haven’t?” Derek asks, defensively.

“Man, I bet what you’ve been through isn’t even half as bad of what we went through.” Frypan crosses his arms, standing next to Minho.

“How do you know?” Liam asks. Oh my god they’re gonna ruin whatever chance we have with Stiles.

“We just do, because we’ve been through hell and back.” Gally stands next to Frypan. 

“Yeah? I bet we’ve been through more.” Erica taunts.

“Guys is it okay if I...” Stiles trails off. They nod. What’s he gonna do?

“Okay. You guys don’t shucking get it, which is fine, whatever, you guys are like greenies so that’s fine. Or maybe we’re the greenies... anyway, we were trapped in The Glade, so we had to figure out how to get out using a Maze. But there were these creatures, they were Grievers. If you got stung, we had to banish you to the Maze. So when I arrived, a few days later Ben got stung and tried to fight me, so we banished him. He died. Then, the Maze doors wouldn’t shucking close so the Grievers came and took half of us, including our Alpha, Alby. They almost took Chuck, who was like a brother to me. Then we escaped the Maze and we ended up in WICKED. They made Gally kill Chuck. Then, people took us and we had to go through the Scorch, where Cranks started killing people. Winston killed himself so he wouldn’t become a crank. Clint died. Then, one of my best friends Teresa died. We lost everyone. And we had to go through so much. So you guys don’t shucking understand, but we’ve been through more than high schoolers EVER should, and I get that you guys have been through a lot, but judging by your body language you’ve lost maybe two people. We lost everyone except each other.” Stiles explains, and we gasp. 

“Stiles-” I start and move to comfort him, but his pack has already beat him to it, whispering calming words and probably saying stuff through their bond (they can talk through their bond- crazy.)

“I’m good. Now you guys know what we’ve been through, so let’s just not talk about this.” He says and walks away. Minho lowers his voice so that it’s at a whisper.

“Thomas has been through more than any of us, so if you guys could just kinda be chill around him that’d be great. He wants to impress you guys really bad but he doesn’t know how to be Stiles.” Minho says.

“Shuck you Minho, you slinthead.” Thomas calls.

“Love you, shuckface!” Minho calls back and winks at us, before going to where Newt and Thomas are talking quietly.

“Let’s make the burgers.” I suggest.

“Is it alright if I watch you guys cook the burgers? I was the Keeper of the Cooks.” Frypan asks. I grin.

“The more the merrier.” I say, and he grins at me.

“Thank you so much, I love cooking.” He says, joyfully. I smile. Maybe there’s hope for these beat up, sad teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott talks to Frypan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great day :)

Frypan was really good at cooking, and even made a side stew for the other pack. 

“Fry!” I heard someone yell. Stiles I think.

“Yeah, Thomas?” Fry replies.

“Can you tell Gall that his special recipe is shuck and tastes like klunk?” Stiles’ face comes into view. Frypan laughs.

“Gally, dude, your special recipe tastes like klunk.” Frypan repeats and turns back to me smiling. 

“Did this happen a lot? Over... there?” I ask.

“Yeah, it did. I mean, Alby was like the dad but he... he’s not anymore, so Minho is more like the dad, and Newt is definitely the mom, but I was always like the cool older brother, ya know? And like Thomas, or Stiles? Nah I’m gonna call him Thomas. Thomas is like the youngest brother who everyone loves, and Gally is the middle child who we all hate and love at the same time. So Thomas and Gally come to me to solve their arguments cuz they know I won’t yell at them and stuff.” Frypan explains. I nod.

“Yeah, I can see that. I mean, I guess when Stiles was in our pack he was like the mom.” I say looking at Stiles who is now making a joke and making Newt and Minho laugh.

“Really? Huh, I guess I can see that. Thomas has this protective thing about him, like a ‘oh my god I will protect you even if it kills me’ kinda thing. That’s why we all love him, he’s super loyal and nice.” Frypan smiles.

“Oh yeah, he’s super loyal.”

“Very. Anyway, I’m sorry dude, I know it must be hard to like see your best friend but he’s in a different pack and all. I mean, we all feel bad but also I guess we selfishly hope that Thomas sticks with us because we love him.” Frypan says, and Stiles walks in. 

“Hey Scotty, hey Fry.” He says, grinning. 

“Hey Tomcat.” Frypan laughs.

“Hey Sti.” I reply, grinning as well.

“The burgers look so shucking good, Scott, and so does the stew, Fry.” He walks towards us, standing closer to Frypan.

“Thank you, Thomas. What are you and Gally arguing about now?” Frypan asks.

“He’s saying that I was the lady puller but we all know Min is the lady puller. I mean, c’mon, I’m bi but pretty heavily gay.” Stiles grins.

“Gally! You’re a shuckface, Minho is the lady puller.” Frypan shouts. Stiles beams.

“Thanks Fry!” He exclaims, kisses Fry on the cheek, and runs out of the kitchen. Frypan laughs.

“You two seem close.” I note.

“Yeah, I mean, not as close as him, Newt, and Minho, but we’ve definitely bonded a lot. Also Thomas has always kinda been an affectionate person, so like he gives everyone cheek kisses and forehead kisses and it’s just normal for him at this point.” Frypan explains. 

"Really? Huh, he never did that with us." I say.

"Yeah, when he was drunk he told us he only does it to the people he knows love him." Frypan muses. "Sorry dude." He offered a smile. I smiled back before looking down. Stiles thought we didn't love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia POV

I look over and see Stiles grinning at something Newt said. It's obvious that they like each other, which is a bit weird because I didn't know Stiles was gay, but whatever.

"Hey, Tomcat!" Frypan says. Stiles turns to look, and Frypan runs over to him. 

"Doc Paige is here. And she doesn't look happy." Frypan says, a bit scared.

"Hey Minho, gimme the gun." Stiles says, and Minho tosses it to him. The doorbell rings and Stiles opens it, and then the lady named Doc Paige starts talking and I can see that Stiles is mad.

"Thomas, please, you have to-"

"Come back and help you? No. You sound like a crank. And you know what we did with cranks in the Scorch? We killed them." Stiles says, and pressed the gun on her forehead.

"Thomas, please come back, you know Teresa would want this-" And that was the last straw, it seems.

"No. You don't get to say her name. Not after you're the reason she's _dead!_ " He yells. He shoots her.

"Is she dead?" Newt asks. Stiles shoots again.

"She is now."

"Stiles what the hell was that?" Derek demands.

"She's one of the ones who trapped us in the Maze. Trust me, she deserved it." Stiles shrugs.

"You- you killed someone!" Scott exclaims. Stiles laughs.

"Yeah, Scott, I killed someone who killed my brother and my best friend, and countless others. Sorry bro." He says, but kind of starts breathing heavily, like the shock is catching up to him.

"Aye, shuckface, calm down a bit, yeah? It's alright." Newt says.

"Tommy, where are you?" Newt asks.

"I- I dunno." Stiles says. Newt rushes over and hugs him.

"Tommy, who am I?" Newt asks.

"Newtie." Stiles says, but it kind of comes out as a question

"Good. Where are you?"

"McCall Packhouse." He replies, seeming a bit calmer.

"Where did we meet?" Newt asks.

"The Glade."

"Favorite place?"

"With you and the Gladers." Stiles hugs Newt back.

"How are you?"

"Thank you."


End file.
